Instinto
by kohana Noa
Summary: Tras conocerlo a él, la vida de Sakura Kinomoto pegara un giro inesperado. Mas allá de lo atractivo que sea, esconde algunas cosas de las que son casi inimaginables, pero todo es llamativo para una adolescente y su abrumante vida. Aquello que reta al peligro y muestra un halo de misterio captara su atención, y no podrá soltarlo. ES CUESTION DE LA SANGRE...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí el comienzo de mi primera historia. Es de la saga Lazos de Sangre de Amanda Hocking. Es mi saga favorita. Claramente que no escribí textualmente las palabras que decía en el libro, solo algunos detalles. En si está muy buena la novela. Consiste en 4 libros y un anexo. El primero que les mostrare es Instinto, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Nos leemos :D

**INSTINTO…**

Creo que mis pies ya no podían dar ni un paso más del que ya dieron en estas horas que pasaron. Tomoyo seguía como si nada, a la espera de algún muchacho, con su baile un tanto sexual para mi gusto. No puedo decir nada en contra, cuando tengo mi momentos de ebriedad mis sentidos pierden firmeza y mi cuerpo baila al compas de la música. Tal vez lo hare mal pero aun así me divierto.

_ Oye Tommy, ya vámonos. Me duelen los pies. Estos tacos me están matando.

Creo que no me oía. Ella revoleaba el pelo para cualquier lado. La electrónica se escuchaba tan fuerte que creo que ni yo misma podía entender mis palabras Así que intente una vez más tratar de hablar con ella, aunque resultase imposible.

_ Oye Tommy, Tommy.- la sacudí un poco- ¡Tomoyo!

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- por lo menos me había hecho notar.

-Quiero ir a casa, mis pies no dan más. Necesito descansar. Además ayer no fue un bue…

-No te quejes- me interrumpió.

-Vamos Tomoyo. No conseguirás ningún chico a estas horas. Por lo menos alguien consiente que no quiera propasarse contigo- murmure.

-Ya Sakura. No arruines esto. – La cara con la que la mire no fue de muy pocos amigos- Sakura diviértete- No desistía de mi mirada – Bueno, ya esta bien, iremos a casa, después de esta canción. ¡La AMO!- grito a puro pulmon y siguió bailando.

-Has amado las todas últimas canciones por si no lo recuerdo- dije más para mí que a Tomoyo.

Luego de, no se, tal vez, 5 minutos más de pura agonía y aburrimiento; y apartando a aquellos del género masculino que se acercaban en busca de un pequeño flash, Tomoyo al fin decidió que era tiempo de marcharse a casa. Era temprano, lo admito; pero vivíamos a un par- varias- cuadras de allí. Su casa, mejor dicho. Aun que creo que preferiría un taxi, estos tacos definitivamente no son para mí. Tomoyo comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, si no fuese por mi que le grite creo que seguiría en su mundo. Odiaba cuando de repente me olvidaba.

-Deberíamos para un taxi- Sugerí.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando a entender su negativa a la idea. La verdad es que llevábamos poco dinero, también, y cuanto más caminábamos, más barata nos saldría la carrera. En realidad, no quedábamos lejos, pero caminando, era una distancia excesiva.

Nos adelantó un taxi verde y blanco, lo miré con anhelo.

-El ejercicio nos hará bien, te lo aseguro- comentó Tomoyo, percatándose de mi expresión.

No tengo idea de por qué siempre acababa accediendo a sus tejemanejes. En algunas ocasiones resultaba mucho más divertido para ella que para mí. Ser la mejor amiga, barra prima, menos sexy no implicaba llevar una vida muy glamorosa, que digamos.

-Tommy, me suelen los pies, por favor.- dije

-No hay belleza …

-… sin dolor, sí, sí, ya lo sé- refunfuñe, cortándola.

Tomoyo replico que tenia sed, y quería un agua. Un milagro se ha hecho aquí. Yo mire la hora en mi teléfono. Las 3:45 am, lindo horario para dos jovencitas de no más de 17 años. Tomoyo me siguió diciendo que tenia sed y paramos en un local abierto las 24hs a comprar una botella de agua. Divise que no había casi nadie en las calles, la gasolinera estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por la laminación del interior de shop. Las calles desérticas me permitieron escuchas mas claramente nuestros pasos, y los de varios más. Éramos dos, y escuchaba mas pares de pisadas.

Me permití mirar atrás por primera vez. En la penumbra logre localizar la silueta de cuatro hombres, no entre en detalles porque sin más voltee a ver a Tomoyo y pude darme cuenta de que ella también había parado en ello. Le di una pequeña señal y echamos a correr, seguida por aquellos hombres.

Seguí corriendo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Tomoyo había desaparecido de mi lado. No puede decirse que mis reflejos para luchar o salir huyendo sean muy facultativos, de modo que me quede paralizada.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Tomoyo entre dientes, pero el eco de aquel garaje era terrible. No consegí adivinar de donde procedía su voz, de manera que continué clavada de bajo de una lámpara que parpadeaba constantemente. Ya veía la hora de mi muerte, mi corazón latía como nunca, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, era la peor forma de morir.** Chica Violada brutalmente por unos degenerados a la salida de un boliche, amiga de joven llora desconsoladamente la perdida de su querida prima. **

**-"**¿Por qué a mí?"-lloré internamente.

-Hola, pequeña- ronroneó uno de aquellos tipos con un tono de voz que sonaba a cualquier cosa menos a amistoso.

Maldición.

Me volví con los ojos cristalizados hacia ellos. Eran como leones asechando a su presa, se acercaban lento y sigilosamente con sus cuerpos repugnantes, y sus sonrisas de degenerados.

-¿Siempre corres cuando quieres un revolcón?- preguntó uno de ellos. Por algún motivo que desconozco, el comentario le pareció muy divertido a sus amigos. Yo estaba concentrada en que diablos podía hacer para tratar de alguna manera- desesperanzada- escapar de ese frustrante embrollo.

Maldicion, sería mi fin. Y ni siquiera pude ver el casamiento de Touya con Yukito. O sentir ese beso con Haru que tanto anhelaba.

-Oye, Gatita , no cierres los ojos. Mis amigos y yo somos… divertidos.

Se me erizo el vello de la piel y abrí la boca para decir cualquier idiotez para tratar de asustar a aquellos tipejos. O tal vez incluso para gritar, y que un alma generosa me oiga, pero no salió nada. Permanecí bajo aquella titilante luz y sobre un liquido graso y frio que deduje ser aceite de auto.

Por todo el amor de Cristo, la lámpara decidió apagarse del todo. Cerré fuertemente los ojos porque no quería ver lo que me harían. Y entonces, Oí el rechinar de unos neumáticos a mis espaldas y continuo, una voz que creo que no se el por qué pero me pareció mi salvación….


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- gritó una voz a mi lado. En cuanto lo oí supe que no formaba parte del grupo de tipos que estaban acechándome, y abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué te importa?- bramó un tipo enorme lleno de tatuajes y un expansor gigantesco en la oreja., aunque empezó a retroceder mientras hablaba. ¿Tenía miedo? Un coche acababa de estación a mi derecha, frente a la plazoleta. Los faros iluminaban la escena y cegaban mi visión.

-Creo que deberías apartarte- me dijo la nueva voz. Lo miré de reojo, pero solo se veía la sombra de su perfil ya que los faros me lo impedían. Aunque lo único que pude divisar fue el color de su camiseta. Rosa. Oh, sí, ese no era uno de esos brabucones degenerados y violadores e adolescentes en crisis. Drama, lo sé.

El chico dio de nuevo un paso al frente, y mis frustrados atacantes siguieron retrocediendo. No lo hacían con apuro necesario; de repente, vi un borrón de color rosa precipitándose hacia ellos. Por Dios, era solo un hombre contra ellos. La oscuridad y el miedo no me permitían confiar en lo que lograban ver mis ojos. Me dio la impresión de que la camiseta rosa se movía más rápido de lo que es humanamente posible. Seguro que es el alcohol, o la adrenalina por el miedo.

Los tipos empezaron a gritar en cuanto cayó sobre ellos y se alejaron volando del garaje. Pestañee en un intento de acostumbrarme a la penumbra del lugar, y de repente, me di cuenta: todo el mundo había desaparecido. Solo el chico de camiseta rosa que se encontraba a mi lado. Pude divisar que es su camiseta llevaba inscripta en letras de color negro la frase "Los hombres de verdad visten de rosa".

-"waw, mi héroe sí que tiene gustos para remeras con frases"- pensé sarcásticamente.

Parecía mayor que yo, de poco más de veinte años, y no era especialmente fornido ni alto. De hecho, tendía más a fuerte y delgado que a musculoso, y no se me ocurría qué debía de haber sido lo que había espantado a mis atacantes, además siendo que eran mayoría. ¡Podían haberlo destrozado! Me quede mirándolo fijamente aun descifrando que era aquel habrá cadabra que habrá hecho para lograr desaparecen a esos zánganos del lugar. Era algo increíble.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, evaluando mi estado con la mirada.

Tenía una expresión cálida, amistosa, o sincera, no sé bien cual, pero era agradable; y una sonrisa tan fácil que me fue imposible responder.

-Sí- contesté, en un suspiro y un tono de voz que apenas me sonaba familiar- Me… Me salvaste la vida.

-No tendrías que andar sola por aquí, y más a estas horas- replicó el muchacho, ignorando el hecho que había llevado a cabo.

-Mi amiga Tomoyo está conmi… ¡Diablos! ¡Tomoyo!

Me acordé entonces de ella y miré a mí alrededor, buscándola. En parte estaba enojada con ella por haberme dejado sola en medio de oscuridad y con aquellos tipos, aunque por otra parte, tampoco yo había hecho mucho para librarme de ellos, así que no podía esperar de ella más de lo que lo haría por mí. Más que nada, estaba a salvo, escondida en algún remoto lugar.

-¿Son dos?- Levantó una ceja.

-Creo que ella huyo, o se escondió en un mejor lugar. Además, no sé cómo, pero siempre se libra de estos problemas. – añadí sin convicción.

-¿Y dónde está ésta supuesta amiga tuya?- Entonces fue él quien examinó el estacionamiento, y en seguida señaló una sombra acurrucada junto a una furgoneta estacionada en el otro lado. – Creo que la veo por allí- señaló.

- ¿Dónde?- Forcé la vista donde me señalaba, pero no logré ver nada.

-Allí- repitió, y al momento dio un paso en dirección al Jetta negro estacionado a mi lado- Vamos a buscarla y luego las alcanzo hasta sus casas.

Rodee el coche y me instale en el lado del acompañante. Nada mal para gustos en autos. Eran lindos los Volks Wagen Jetta, y ese traía todo el equipamiento. No me lo había puesto a pensar pero fui demasiado descuidada al subirme al auto de un extraño luego de lo pasado minutos antes. Pero, no sé por qué pero tenía algo que me hacía confiar en éste muchacho.

En su equipo de música sonaba Bon Jovi y con el resplandor de las luces azules del salpicadero conseguí verlo bien por primera vez. Tenía una piel inmaculada, pero iba completamente despeinado.

Recorrió a toda velocidad el estacionamiento y aparté los ojos de él para mirar por la ventanilla en busca de la silueta de Tomoyo. Pude verla agazapada detrás de furgoneta blanca que había señalado antes mi héroe, y tuve cinco segundos para preguntarme por qué no llamó a la policía, si bien podía hacerlo escondida donde estaba. Sinceramente a veces Tomoyo me sorprendía. Era mi prima, mi mejor amiga, la persona la cual siempre estaba encima mío para utilizarme de muñeca Barbie al probarme sus nuevas confecciones, fotografiarme y filmarme mientras el tiempo le daba. Pero cuando se ponía ebria, Dios bendito que perdía todo el conocimiento de su persona. El chico de remera rosa se detuvo cerca de ella y bajó la ventanilla para asomar su cabeza por ella.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó, y ella respondió a su llamado.

Esperaba que Tomoyo tuviese miedo, que temblara o hasta incluso utilizara el espray de pimienta que siempre mi tía Sonomi le insistía en llevar en su bolso. Pero se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de lo más extraña. Fue casi como si le inspirara un temor reverencial. Sinceramente, no lo podía creer.

-Hola- dijo Tomoyo. No era su habitual tono de "Conquisto chico guapos", aunque estoy segura de que eso es lo que pretendía de demostrar.

-Nos va a acompañar a casa, Tommy- le dije cuando me di cuenta de que aun estábamos en la calle, y ella no tenía intensión de perder la conexión de mirada con aquel sujeto- Vamos, sube.

- Por supuesto- Le sonrió antes de deslizarse en el asiento trasero.

-¿Estás bien?- Miré hacia atrás para ver como era su aspecto, aunque no tuve mucha atención de su parte.

-Estoy estupendamente, Primita – Respondió, mirando aun boquiabierta al chico. La baba se le notaba a kilómetros.- Y este amigo tuyo… ¿Quién es?

-La verdad es que no lo sé- reconocí que hasta el momento no sabía nada sobre mi héroe, solo que llevaba su peculiar remera rosa y portaba un Jetta muy elegante.

- Me llamo Shaoran- informó para librarnos de la duda- Y tu eres Tomoyo- afirmó señalándola por el espejo retrovisor -¿Y tú eres…?

-Sakura

-Muy bien. Yo no sé ustedes, chicas, pero lo que de verdad me gustaría en estos momentos es tomarme un café caliente para sosegar la noche – Shaoran aceleró sin esperar que le respondiéramos .Aunque pensándolo bien, no era una pregunta, y nosotras tampoco nos retuvimos a su propuesta.

- Tienes un coche muy bueno- dijo Tomoyo. Su voz había recuperado su característico tono dulce y empalagoso. Shaoran no respondió, y eso llevo a un incomodo y tenso silencio.

-Es Bon Jovi ¿cierto?- pregunté, tratando de cortar con toda aquella atmosfera que se había asentado antes.

-Sí- asintió rotundo.

-Me gusta ese tema suyo _**Blaze of Glory- **_y en cuanto pronuncie el nombre de la canción, Shaoran movió sus dedos sobre el estéreo y cambió la pista.

- Los vi cuando estuvo de gira, sus conciertos son geniales.- Dijo con una mueca de emoción continua de sus ojos que también expresaban la alegría de ese recuerdo.

-¿De verdad?- ignore la mirada de fastidio de Tomoyo que supongo no entendía de lo que hablábamos, pero la ignore y continúe con nuestra charla.

Al salir del coche, Tomoyo correteo tras de él para aferrarse a su brazo como serpiente a su presa. Shaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto. Y yo rodee los ojos, pero en eso, me doy cuenta de algo: Mis pies.

-Oigan, yo no puedo ir, vayan ustedes si quieren. Los espero aquí en el auto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Me dio una mirada de preocupación.

-Oh, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte que seguro no tardamos- expresó Tomoyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En verdad, vayan yo no voy a entrar en estas condiciones – miré a mis pies. Shaoran pudo notarlo y, sin más, se acerco, tomó mi muñeca y me arrastro hacia el shop de la estación de Servicios.- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! No pienso entrar a un lugar descalza y con los pies mugrientos.- exclamé.

-No te dirán nada.

-Sí, lo harán- me plantee. En eso no pude evitar ver a Tomoyo tratar de aferrarse a él de cualquier forma. "¿Qué rayos?" pensaba.

-No pasa nada. Si no te dejan entrar ya me las arreglaré yo. Pero te aseguro que no te dirán nada.- me confirmó. Por más que sentía un halo de duda en sus palabras me dejé guiar por el hasta sentarnos en una de las mesas de la cafetería seguidos por las miradas de todos los presentes, mas del género femenino. Cuando la camarera llegó a nuestro lado pude notar cómo es que deseaba a este hombre y no de una forma inocente. Su mirada lo comía entero. Tardo mucho más de lo habitual para pedirnos la cuenta. Escribía dos palabras y fijaba su mirada en Shaoran nuevamente. Eran incomodo, sumamente incomodo. Yo tuve que intervenir y darle un "es todo" para que se retirara o si no creía que era capaz hasta pelear con Tomoyo para ver quien se aferraba mas fuerte a su brazo.

Y como en los dibujitos animados que se les prende una lamparita, pude darme cuenta. No sólo la camarera y Tomoyo reaccionaban de ese modo frente a él, sino que todas las mujeres, y tres hombres que había allí, los estaba observando. Creí que eran mis pies, pero no; Era Shaoran.

-¿Eres famoso o algo por el estilo?- solté sin descaro. Mi prima me envió una mirada reprimiéndome por lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- parecía confundido.

-Todos nos están mirando. Me corrijo, **te miran.**

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada a su taza de café que acababa de ser depositada por la camarera, a la que ignoró totalmente.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?- apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y me incline hacia él.

-no puedo responderte. Pero te aseguro que no soy famoso- le puso azúcar a su café y me miró- ¿Leche u azúcar?

-Las dos, por favor- era lindo, aunque de todos modos no iba a esquivarme.

-Yo también quiero ambos- dijo Tomoyo de forma melosa, fregándose, literalmente a su brazo. Y prácticamente, Shaoran le aventó el tarro con leche y el otro de azúcar. Me hizo gracia.

-A sí que… No eres famoso- él asintió junto con un "Ajam"- Entonces te conozco de algún lado, porque en verdad que me suenas.

- No lo creo. Es prácticamente imposible.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Eres nuevo o algo así?- dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi taza de café.

- Es complicado…- Tomó su tasa e hizo ademan de beber pero la volvió a dejar sobre el plato, mirando hacia la nada.

-Tomoyo nos observaba amargamente desde su posición pegada a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo complicado?

-Lo es y ya- respondió tajante junto con una de esas hermosas sonrisas. Aunque era forzada, era linda. Lo hacía más joven de lo que aparentaba, porque sé que tenía unos veintitantos, suponía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté inconscientemente.

Shaoran se echo a reír y pude descubrir algo más lindo que su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa. Fresca, impotente, nítida. Perfecta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tu?- contraataco, sonriendo.

- No se vale, pregunté primero- me recosté y cruce los brazo. Parecía una niña.

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene?- preguntó. Y mirándome, suspiró- Quieres saber demasiado.

-Así soy- rematé con orgullo- Tengo 17

-24

- Y… ¿No te incomoda estar sentada con unas menores de edad?- sinceramente me parecía extraño.

-Yo soy **muy** madura para mi edad- soltó Tomoyo, tratando de aferrarse nuevamente a su brazo.

- Si mal no recuerdo, si no aparecía en esos instantes, hubiesen terminado violadas y en las heladeras de la morgue- se inclinó hacía mi- por cierto, ¿Qué andaban haciendo a esas horas por allí?

- Regresábamos a su casa- dije señalando a Tomoyo- Me dolían los pies. ¿Y tú?

-Compraba comida.

- ¿A esas horas?

- Soy noctambulo- justo en ese momento sentí vibrar su teléfono sobre la mesa- Es tarde. Las llevaré a casa.

Hice ademan de querer pagar pero Shaoran me debuto y me lo impidió. Me sentí avergonzada. Nos salvaba y pagaba un café, Dios.

De camino a casa me quedé dormida. Me desperté cuando él aparco frente a mi edificio. Me baje del Jetta con un "Gracias". Lo vi marcharse. Aun no sé como logré llegar hasta mi cama, pero antes de poder rendirme al sueño noté que la pantallita de mi teléfono titilaba. Era un texto donde decía."Que descanses :)- Shaoran" No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero me relajó.


	3. Mil Disculpas!

Holaa! Primero que nada: PERDON PERDON PERDON! Quería ser una de las personas que siguen continuamente con sus historias, pero tuve la maldita complicación de que mi computadora falleciera, CAPUT! Murió se apago, descansa en paz espero que me aguanten.

Me alegra de sobremanera que les haya gustado la adaptación! Creí, por un momento, que a nadie le gustaría e iba a modificarla y poner a los personajes de Soul Eater. Pero en cuestión, al saber lo que les gusto; voy a seguir!

Nuevamente pido disculpas, cuando tenga la oportunidad de poder nuevamente subir un capitulo, claramente lo voy a hacer extremadamente largo, jajaja

Cualquier cosa de la saga, si es que quieren leerla, díganme, no me molestaría que leyeran la verdadera historia. YO LA AMO jajjaja

Desde ya MIL GRACIAS! Síganme en tumblr! Jajaja Dreamer (L)

BESOS

Kohana Noa (FLOR)


	4. Chapter 3

Al despertarme la mañana siguiente note una catarata de mensajes que invadían la pantalla de mi teléfono, todos y exclusivamente de Tomoyo, seguramente refiriéndose a Shaoran. Claramente, los ignoré.

Me levanté y planee hacer lo habitual de las mañanas. Prepararme un rico tazón de yogurt y cereales. Pero descubrí a Touya preparando el desayuno. Él era menor que yo por año y medio, aunque regularmente parecía el mayor, y yo la menor. Touya era el responsable, el chico diez, el aplicado, el niño bueno que tanto amaba mi madre; con un poco de inseguridad, pero era porque su forma de ser era diferente a la de cualquier adolescente de su edad con la cabeza alborotada. Desde que mi padre nos había dejado, él pasó a ser la imagen paternal de la familia, seguida por mamá. Bueno ella… ella era todo un caso. Mi madre, Nadeshiko, no sé qué decir realmente, no es alguien presente en nuestras vidas. Ella llega de su trabajo, a penas cruzamos dos palabras y desaparece tras su puerta del dormitorio hasta la hora de volver a trabajar o simplemente cuando mi hermano prepara algo delicioso. Sé que nos ama incondicionalmente, porque usualmente trata de satisfacernos en todos nuestros caprichos razonables.

Cuando robe una tostada con mermelada de arándano mi hermano me pregunto la hora de mi llegada, le respondí que no sabía a qué hora había cruzado la puerta de casa, pero que estaba sana y salva, y eso era lo importante. Le ayudé a llevar la bandeja con el desayuno a la mesita del "Living" para que pudiésemos disfrutar de la televisión mientras tanto.

Hay una maratón de películas de Brad Pitt ¿Te importa si la pongo?- pregunté, como vi que negó cambie de canal.

Mamá, se tendría que haber levantado…- dijo mi hermano pensativo mientras miraba su puerta.

Déjala - le conteste viendo en su dirección – ya saldrá.

Dicho y hecho, y no por arte de magia, mi madre apareció de su cueva a prepararse un café. Nos saludó cordialmente con un beso en la cabeza a ambos, y comió un par de tostadas y regreso a su habitación para prepararse, luego de una ducha, e ir al trabajo. En algunas ocasiones Touya y yo llegábamos al punto de sentir que vivíamos solos.

Al entrar en mi habitación, logro ver la insistente lucecita del celular titilar. Me dio tanta lástima que decidí por lo menos contestarle uno, aunque entre todos ellos Shaoran me había escrito invitándome a un concierto de Aerosmith. Amaba a Steve, aunque o recuerdo habérselo mencionado pero creí que lo saco por Bon Jovi.

"_Es muy caro, y te debo bastante ya" _respondí

"_Tranquila, el dinero va y viene. ¿Vienes o no?"_

Meditándolo un poco respondí _"Ok. Pero no te acostumbres a pagarme cosas"_

En lo que él me respondió_ "No te acostumbres a protestar si te pago cosas " _

"_Ja,ja. Muy gracioso:P"_

"_;) te recojo 6:30 ¿Ok?"_

"_Ok. Hasta entonces"_

Creo que mi cara de bobalicona me duro las horas siguientes. Una hora antes de lo acordado seguía pensando en que ponerme y daba vuelta tras vuelta, tratando de ver que sería lo más adecuado. Touya dedujo que sería por un chico, lo que no le cayó muy bien que digamos pero aun así me ayudo a ponerme una remera tres cuarto color rosa, con una campera con capucha negra y mis jeans con las converse favoritas.

Cuando ya faltaban 5 minutos, me caía la fachada de hermana irresponsable que deja a su hermanito solo. Odiaba dejarlo solo, aún tenía 16 años. No estaba segura de irme, pero me aseguro que se quedaría en la computadora jugando a sus juegos de videos o viendo alguna película en la tele.

Ya en la entrada Shaoran me esperaba apoyado en su coche negro, y con su tan fantástica sonrisa.

Hola- me dijo.

Hola.- respondí, y me quedé tildada sin más- Gracias.- dije para no quedar tan torpe frente a él.

¿Gracias por qué?

Por todo- dije haciendo amago con los brazos extendidos.- Las salidas, que me salvaras la vida a mí y a Tomoyo, el llevarme en coche – reí nerviosamente.

Oh, no es nada. En verdad.

No, enserio. Gracias. Para mi es bastante – dije entrando al auto, lo cual imitó. Dentro nos miramos unos segundos y me respondió un "Está bien. De nada", con el cual partimos al concierto.

Al llegar, me sorprendió la cantidad de personas que había. Los Guardias eran más parecidos a gorilas sobrealimentados que a personas con esteroides. Quienes sin duda les era indiferente el sexo que seas.

Luego de ser revisados, Shaoran tomó mi mano y nos condujo lo más adelante y cerca del escenario como se podía. Cantamos, bailamos, transpiramos como nunca. Pero la pasamos de maravilla con cada uno de los temas que tocaron. Al salir, sentí más frio de lo que ya hacía. Me abrace para conservar el calor, mientras que frotaba mis brazos.

¿Lo has pasado bien?- preguntó Shaoran cuando emprendíamos hacia el coche.

Mucho- asentí- ¿y tú?

Por supuesto.

Siempre que iba a algún concierto me quedaba con una adrenalina que hacía que hablara a más no poder, además de ya tener una personalidad charlatana; pero esa noche toda era diferente. No tenía nada que decir, mejor dicho, no podía decir nada. Tenía una maraña de pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza y no quería quedar como una maleducada enfrente de él, aunque se me notara a leguas mis ansias de preguntar.

Hola, guapo, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Estar solo a dos pasos detrás de él ¿hacia pretender que iba solo? Maldición, que caradura que era esa mujer. Aunque pensándolo bien, todas las mujeres tenían esa mirada con Shaoran, no solo en el service de la vez pasada, en el concierto también.

No- le respondió rotundo, apartándola.

Oh, vamos, solo un…

Dije que NO – Me tomó de la mano y echó a andar hasta el auto donde entramos sin más miramientos.

Él se aferró al volante y dio marcha apartándonos de la multitud y metiéndonos en la avenida.

Wau, tu si sabes cómo rechazar a una mujer.- y lo vi apretar más el volante, además de sacudirse en su asiento. Estaba tenso.- Oye, si tú querías…eh… si te molestaba yo…

No lo hacías, ni lo haces.- dijo aflojándose un poco. Suspiro y continuo- No pretendo molestarte solo…- Me miró de reojo asegurándose de que lo oía – Solo… no quiero que pienses que soy un estúpido egoísta.

¿Te refieres por lo de las chicas?

Si- dijo él – Diría que todas se comportan de una manera… rara, a lo que tu no. Eso resulta estimulante y…

Espera, espera, espera.- lo interrumpí moviendo mis manos- ¿Estás diciéndome que soy un bicho raro? – hizo ademan de responder pero no lo dejé- ¿Y las demás, qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen?

No lo sé – respondió con cierta inquietud. Mentía, lo intuía.

¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tú no lo eres!

Ves – dijo sonriendo – Esto es estimulante ¿Sabes cuanta gente se atreve a discutirme?

¡Shaoran! – Traté de mirarlo con enfado pero me fue imposible, su risa era demasiado contagiosa.- ¿De qué se trata? Vamos, dime. Es… tu olor, tu pelo, una enfermedad…

Si, algo así – respondió sobre mí.

¿De qué tipo?

Una _MUY_ rara – rió.

¿Y por qué a mí no me afecta?

Muy buena pregunta- respondió en casi en un susurro.

En realidad no lo sabes ¿Verdad?- me miró antes de arrancar en el verde de un semáforo – En realidad no sabes por qué soy distinta.

Nop – me miró de reojo – Sak, no quiero que te rompas la cabeza pensando en cosas inconclusas. Es difícil de explicar y… para _nuestras_ intenciones carece de importancia.

¿Qué intenciones?- No sé por qué pero me sentí atrevida, curiosa.

Para que nuestra _amistad_ funcione, deberás aceptar varias cosas que son complicadas – dijo con seguridad - No quiero ser un idiota, pero es lo que hay.

¿Y si no acepto?

Ya no saldremos – un balde agua fría.

Es ridículo, ¿Por qué no?

¡Porque no puedo y ya!- dándolo por entendido. Me cruce de brazos y dedique mi atención a lo que había en la ventana. Él suspiró – Mira, te dejare en casa, descansaras y pensaras de lo que hablamos. Si quieres seguir saliendo me mandaras un mensaje, sino, bueno. ¿Ok? – aclaro, y lo miré, tratando de descifrar algo en su mirada.

Está bien – le sonreí de mala gana.

Bien, nos vemos – dijo ya aparcando en casa.

Bye – y baje del auto.


End file.
